


To Reminisce

by SaturnLight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (again), Again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Only implied though - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Sacrifice, Sexual Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips, not graphic either dont worry, theres more to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnLight/pseuds/SaturnLight
Summary: 29th of December, the day of the accident.Yeosang has long ago buried any desire to know what memories he lost, nor did he search for them anymore.Two years later and Yeosang still hasn’t succeeded in remembering anything from the date, much less Him.A trip abroad changed everything.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! i wrote this instead of sleeping so i hope you guys like it. just a little reminder that this is all fiction & for fun :] the characters, their personalities, actions, and relationships from my story and are not a reflection of their lives in reality. 
> 
> have fun reading, let me know if you like it!

_“Sangie.”_

_Someones voice. I know that voice._

_Why is it so dark? Why can’t I move?_

_“It’s me. W - - - - ong.”_

_Why can’t I hear it? What was the name?  
_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_What are you sorry for? Who are you?  
_

_He’s holding my hand. It’s so warm. This feels so familiar._

_I don’t know what you’re sorry for, but it’s okay._

_“I’m- I’m really sorry. I just need you to be safe.”_

_Safe? I am safe. Are you?_

_”I..”_

_Oh_ _no. He’s crying. Don’t cry please._

_“I won’t ever forget you. I promise.”_

_You won’t?_

_“Never.”_

_He’s… kissing me.  
_

_I like this. This feels good._

_Where did he go?_

_Did he leave?_  
  
_Wait, come back please._

_It’s so dark._

_Please don’t go._

Yeosang woke up with no memory regarding the last few weeks.

As much as he begged his mind to recall the events, all he was met with were blocks of black and blurry memories that didn't seem to make any sense at all. 

Bits and pieces of things that seemed out of place, or that were so random not even he could figure out what was happening.

His last core memory was a who knows how long ago, and it was an irrelevant one at that. 

So how the fuck did he end up in a hospital bed?

His eyes still squinted tightly from the bright lights in the room, his head beginning to pound as the confusion and almost fear lingered on.

His body felt like shit. He did too.

The hospital had a smell that Yeosang never really liked, and it lurked in the room’s air.

His eyes slowly scanned around the room, taking note in the boring white furniture and depressing atmosphere. His head turned to the table beside him, noticing the bouquet of flowers with a note on one of the roses.

Truly, what the hell happened? How long had he been asleep?

His eyes unfocused from the flowers and instead payed attention to his leg, that was currently in a cast and hanging in the air. It was held in place by two strong pieces on metal, his calve fitting right on top. 

He looked down— his fingers had little cuts on them, and some bandages on his fingers. He didn't even know what he looked like, but he was sure he looked equally as he felt; like shit. 

The door opened and suddenly there was a young woman in a black suit standing in front of him. She held a clipboard in his arms with her hair done in a bone and a smiled that seemed to kind for her occupation.

“Good evening Mr. Kang. I’m from the IU organization, I will be informing you on all that you have missed and more.”

Yeosang only nodded, his eyes glued to her as she pulled a chair to side and sat down. From the cabinet, she pulled a water bottle and handed it to him with a smile.

“I figured you’d might be thirsty. You’ve been asleep for longer than you think.”

Yeosang’s lip twitched at the sentence, his adam’s apple throbbing as he chugged down the water.

He finished, quietly setting the water on the table and keeping his eyes on his hands only. 

He opened his mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say. Hesitation was the only thing happening at the moment.

“You were in an accident, Mr. Kang. Do you remember?”

His head lifted up and his eyes met hers. She held a simple sympathy pinched with professionalism. His lips parted and he felt his throat beginning to dry at the question; because he didn’t, in fact, remember. 

Nothing of an accident. Nothing before that. His last core memory seemed blurry, and it was all just a haze.

Yeosang could recall certain things though. He knew he had friends, his workplace, he knew where he lived— it was things that were engraved in his mind even if there were no solid memories that he could replay. 

He shook his head, voice coming out deep and horse. “No, I don’t. I can’t remember… anything.”

She only nodded, her eyes put together with a pitiful look in her expression. She looked down to her clipboard, glancing up once more.

“You were in a car crash. The details are not clear as you were found alone but, the organization noticed that you were on your way to… turn in your resignation letter.”

His eyebrows rose, “resignation? I was resigning?”

She nodded, “It seems as though. We have already underwent the difficult part of your process. Since you were only on the med unit, the only thing we needed to make sure of was that you held no sort of data that did not belong to you.”

Right. Yeosang worked as a medical agent at the IU organization.

He nodded, and she continued. “You have been asleep for a few weeks now, Mr. Kang. The doctor confirmed that you have… lost some memories, that you may not recover.” 

His heart almost dropped, “not recover? So I just won’t remember? Is something like that possible?”

“The doctor stated it was a rare form of amnesia. Your brain was impacted in a way that even they didn’t understand, there was no form of memory loss like forgetting your basic lifestyle, but something seems to have affected it badly. Nothing life threatening, but more of a psychological ache. You may experience mood swings, different emotions or maybe even lash out if something triggers your memories. If that is the case then we urge you to contact the doctor.”

It was so much to take in, but not much at all. He didn’t feel any differently, and nothing seemed to be missing either. There was nothing, not even a ghost of a memory that made him feel at unease or the “ache” she mentioned.

As a medic, he understood that some things are just unexplainable. Especially when it came to the complicated human body.

So he simply nodded, letting her continue.

The young lady had explained the entire process of his resignation, and that after he left the hospital he was free to live his live without ties to his life at the organization anymore.

There wasn’t much to that. He just didn’t know why he would want to resign from his job, but nonetheless, what good would pushing on the topic do? At least now, he was out of the field and could focus on recovering.

She soon left, bidding her goodbyes and luck to his recovery. Yeosang thanked her for dissolving the confusion in his head, even if he had lingering thoughts.

It was truly a sinking feeling in his stomach. Things didn’t necessarily feel off, but it was strange knowing that there were things that he was forgetting.

Not long after, there was a knock at the door.

A whisper. “Do you think he’s asleep?”

“Shh, if he is, we have to be quiet.”

“I hate waking Yeosang up.”

“Didn’t the lady walk out of the room just now?”

“You’re right.”

“Just… be quiet.”

“I’m scared,”

“Pussy.”

“Fuck you-“

“San. Jongho. Shut up.”

Yeosang sighed, “I’m awake you know.”

Suddenly, all the hushed whispers went quiet. One by one, they walked into the room, now visible to Yeosang who sat on the bed with leg in air.

The atmosphere seemed to dull as they exchange a look Yeosang couldn’t decipher. But in less than a second, Hongjoong was the first to step up and put a hand on Yeosang’s shoulder, offering him a smile.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Yeosang.”

The grip and his attitude was still the same, his strong aura made him seem to be unmovable like always. Yeosang found it admirable as someone younger than Hongjoong.

San and Jongho practically ran to the bed. “We were worried sick! How do you sleep for so long?” San asked, eyes big. Jongho nodded at his side.

Seonghwa nodded and crossed his arms as he stood behind Hongjoong. “You’ve been asleep for quiet a while.”

Yeosang smiled at his friends gently, feeling something warm bubble on the inside. He ignored the off putting feeling of something missing, wanting to focus on them.

“Someone from the IU came to explain to me what happened.” He blurted out, eyes on him again.

“What’d she say?” San asked, making Yeosang look at him with a frown.

“She said that I lost memories. They don’t even know which ones, I feel like I remember everything clearly. Nothing seems to be missing, but then again how would I know?” He almost laughed at the end of the sentence in disbelief.

All of them exchanged the same look from before, going quiet. Hongjoong only stared, his head turning back to Seonghwa while they looked at each other in what looked like worry. 

Seonghwa’s eyebrows were pinched together in thought, almost debating.

Anxiety was filling Yeosang and his eyes flickered from the pairs on one side of his bed to the other.

“What’s wrong?” He genuinely asked.

“Yeosang-“

“I think we should wait until you’ve fully recovered,” Hongjoong interrupted San, giving Yeosang a smile once more. “You just woke up, you need some time to process still.”

San didn’t glare or give Hongjoong and ill look, he simply stared a Yeosang with a somber expression that he tried his best to hide. 

Yeosang knew he could trust his friends. He knew he could trust Hongjoong. So he didn’t press on the subject, only nodding despite the curiosity and worry that filled him. 

“By the way, we went to the office the day after your accident so they excused you from work until you fully recover. They said something about how college is not as important as resting and recovering from shock.” Seonghwa shrugged.

Yeosang mirrored the action, “Shock from what? I’m fine. Still kicking.”

“Unfortunately.” San joked, receiving a threatening fist in the air from Yeosang. “I am joking! You just woke up and you’re already hitting people left and right,”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong smiled, watching them bicker like always.

“I didn’t even touch you.”

“There was an attempt.”

“By the way, San played on your ps4.” Jongho snitched, receiving an offended gasp from San who’s neck snapped to look at him.

“You snitch!”

“San…” Yeosang began. “Oh. Yeah. How long was I out?” He asked, turning to Hongjoong.

The older frowned. “Four weeks.”

He hummed in response, eyes staring at his leg in the air. In all honesty, Yeosang felt tired. His body ached from being still for so long, and all this talk about memories and doctors didn’t help. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

“Can we leave today?” Yeosang asked quietly, receiving a nod from everyone. 

“That’s why we’re here! We’re taking you home!” San grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

After what seemed like an eternity of brain scans and questions, Yeosang was finally able to get dressed and go home with his friends. They allowed him to take a shower, eat and take care of his personal needs he hadn’t been able to in his four weeks of drifting from unconsciousness.

Yeosang... felt strangely numb to it all. As if he hadn’t missed out on almost a month of his life and woken up with missing memories he would probably never remember.

There would be nothing to miss right? 

He simply assumed that as long as he remembered his friends it didn’t matter as much.

They were all waiting outside while he changed, his belongings from the accident put in a bag on the table next to his new pair of clothing.

His legs dangled from the side of the bed, his body facing a small mirror of the wall he could only see himself slightly from. 

His blonde hair strands let droplets fall onto his lap sloppily, and he felt a shiver travel down his naked back. It was cold.

His eyes traveled to the window, noticing the cloudy weather. It must be freezing outside around this time.

Yeosang was curious as to what was in his bags.

He changed into the comfortable hoodie San brought with some sweatpants that took entirely too long to get through his thick cast.

The doctors mentioned how strong Yeosang’s body actually was, because he was moving pretty fine for someone who had just been in an accident.

They still told him to use the wheelchair for a few weeks though.

Yeosang hesitated slightly, his eyes glancing at the bag. 

Carefully, he took the bag in his lap, unzipping to reveal just a small amount of things that were a bit beat up from the accident.

His clothes folded nicely at the bottom, which seemed burned with holes and even had faint stains that he assumed were blood. 

Laying on top was his phone, wallet, and jewelry.

That necklace.

His breath hitched as his hand gently dipped in, picking up the dainty necklace with such care he didn’t even acknowledge.

It was a thin, golden necklace with a ring hanging from it. There was small rose curling around it, the petal right on top. 

Yeosang didn’t know why it hurt so much. 

But when Hongjoong walked in to check on him, he found Yeosang staring at the necklace he held in the air with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

His tears didn’t stop and his expression had yet to crack. He simply stared, numbly, and almost confused. His heart was being pulled apart to shreds on the inside, and he had no idea why. 

This necklace... something hurt so much. 

“Yeosang?” Hongjoong finally asked, voice as soft as possible. Yeosang’s head turned to him, eyes blinking, as if he didn’t know he was crying. 

Yeosang’s hand made it’s way to his cheeks, gingerly touching the tears. 

“Oh.” Was all he said. 

He wiped them away, trying to regain his composure while Hongjoong could only watch. Yeosang took a deep, shaky breath, turning away from Hongjoong for a moment.

“Did you remember something?”

Yeosang made a sound, like a dry wet laugh. He had brought the necklace down to the palm on his hand, only staring at it. “No,”

He looked up to Hongjoong. “I don’t... know why I was crying. It hurts- Something about this,” he lifted up the necklace to show him. 

Hongjoong’s heart broke. 

It broke because he knew why, he knew the reason for Yeosang’s tears and confusion. He knew everything. 

He undoubtedly recognized the necklace that Yeosang never took off before the accident.

He knew. 

They all knew.

They would all had to tell him at some point. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was all for his protection.

All for Yeosang’s safety.

December 29th— the day the devil himself walked into the IU building and raised hell.

“We need back up now! He’s heading up to the boss!”

A silent shot from the window was all it took and he the man was falling down while he bled from his forehead.

The elevator was dead silent as Wooyoung stared at the red numbers that continued going up. His bloody hands were at his side, pistol in one and dagger in the other. 

There was a ding, and the doors opened.

The four men in suits turned in horror, their eyes glancing over to the dozen dead bodies on the floor. Wooyoung stood in the middle, expression hardened to the core.

The men pointed their guns in sync, the one in the front giving him a nasty glare. “Agent Jung, put the weapons down.”

Wooyoung flexed his neck, giving him an unimpressed look. “Move.”

“Agent Jung, I will not hesitate to kill you right here and now.”

Wooyoung waiting a total of five seconds before three other silent shots pierced through the window wall to their left, three bodies falling and leaving only the man in the front left.

The man in front did not waver, keeping the hateful glare he showed to Wooyoung.

“You’re one of our best, I’ll give you that, Jung.” The man chuckled darkly.

Wooyoung slowly stepped out of the elevator, shrugging at the comment while he stood tall against the other.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Hyun.”

Hyun lowered his gun, throwing it on the floor and scoffing. He took out the dagger from his side. Wooyoung wanted to laugh at the bold move, considering Hyun never won against Wooyoung in anything during training.

“You’ve stooped so low, ya know? The old Wooyoung everyone knew wouldn’t even raise a finger if some guy got hurt-“

“He’s not some guy.” Wooyoung retorted rather quickly. 

Hyun smirked. “Right, that fag-“

A gunshot rang.

Hyun fell limp, screaming in pain and yelling curses to Wooyoung as he clutched his calve.

Wooyoung walked over, with a fiery glare that could kill with no gun nor knife needed. He crouched down, pinning the weapon right under his jaw.

He cocked the gun with no hesitation, and Hyun froze.

“Sorry, I don’t take insults aimed at my _boyfriend_ very lightly. You’re one of the fuckers involved in this shit, and honest to fucking god-“ he chuckled dryly, no humor intended. “I would torture you in so many ways if you even touched a hair on him.”

Hyun was beginning to sweat, keeping eye contact with Wooyoung. He grit his teeth, getting closer to Wooyoung’s face. The hate was so prominent in the atmosphere, you could practically drown in it.

Hyun spoke in the quietest, but the nastiest tone. “It would be a pity if that fucker died, just because his little boyfriend didn’t know how to separate his job from his love life.”

Wooyoung’s rage went past the limit.

Yet, he didn’t yell. He didn’t attack.

He only stared with cold eyes and no mercy as he shot, watching with no remorse as the body fell limp. 

He stood up, stepping over the dead bodies and quietly walking the hall. He lifted his fingers to press the button at his ear, a tight but grateful smile on his lips before he spoke.

“Hongjoong.”

_“Shut the fuck up. I’m equally as pissed as you are right now.”_

He would have laughed at the rough commentary, instead, he glanced out of the window where he could see a purple light flashing a few miles away signaling their spot.

“Really, Seonghwa? Purple? Wanna stand out more?”

_ “You’re in perfect range, you really wannatest me?” _

Wooyoung smiled, continuing his walk while overheard Jongho and San arguing.

_ “I think I win. I got at least 23 I’m telling you.” _

San groaned.  _ “Oh my god, shut up! We’re literally killing one of our organization’s branches and you’re counting?” _

Mingi tuned in, a smile in his voice.  _ “I got 35.” _

_”at least someone else is keeping up,”_

_ “That’s because you’re the one with best range! You guys suck.”  _

_“Am I the only one who still kinda can’t believe we basically annihilated a whole organization.”_ Yunho commented, no harm intended.

_ “Yeah but it doesn’t matter. They tried to hurt one of us.”  _ Hongjoong replied, his voice hard. Wooyoung could practically visualize their leader’s expression.

Still, Wooyoung’s blood boiled at the thought, a rage so uncontrollable he knew he could never contain it without bloodshed.

_ “...I know we’ve all got some form of charges against us, or grudges, but Yeosang? Fucking Yeosang.”  _ San scoffed unbelievably, which made Wooyoung’s lips quirk up.

_“A damn angel.”_ Seonghwa muttered.

There was nothing better than knowing your friends care about your significant other just as much as you do. That was something he would forever be grateful for.

The halls were quiet from all the gone souls, random bodies laying around that his group had taken care of before hand.

The whole building was on lock down, and now on the 11th floor, he assumed the backup would be coming soon.

Wooyoung sighed, knowing what was about to happen. He pressed his fingers against the button, the line falling silent once they heard him tune it.

“Hongjoong... I’ve... made my decision.”

No one spoke, except Hongjoong.

_ “Alright.” _

Yeosang sat at the counter with coffee in hand, his oversized sweater providing extra warmth as he stared beyond the glass doors at the snow. 

It’s been two weeks since he left the hospital, and so far nothing has triggered a memory.

Apart from the necklace making him cry like a fucking baby, that was the only thing.

Speaking of the necklace, (which he currently played with as he stared off into space), he had grown a weird attachment to it.

Maybe it was because Yeosang just really liked jewelry, or because of how weird it was that he cried when he first saw it— either way, he hadn’t taken it off since.

“-sang. Yeosang!”

“Yes?” He turned his head back to the kitchen, where Hongjoong stood with hands on his hips and furrowed brows. He was wearing a pink apron. Next to him was Seonghwa, in a blue apron, cooking something on the pan.

“I asked if you wanted bacon or sausage.”

Yeosang hummed, “can I get both?”

Hongjoong stared intently at him, on the brink of saying no before he turned around and muttered something to Seonghwa about getting more bacon.

“Hey! Why the hell does he get to have both and I can’t?” San whined, turning his whole body from the tv. He was sitting on the couch with Jongho and Yunho, who were currently playing Minecraft with split screens.

Yeosang turned his attention to the right, where they were with his eyebrows raised.

“Because, I don’t know, Yeosang almost kinda died? Also, he’s an angel.” Seonghwa replied, not moving from his position at all and cracking an egg on a different pan.

“I am not an angel. I am the devil himself.” Yeosang said, sipping on his coffee and turning back to stare out the doors.

Hongjoong cackled, “yeah, and I’m Bill Gates.”

“You could be, you’re a bit too loaded for my liking,” Seonghwa chimes in, ignoring Hongjoong’s offended gasp. “I am comfortable!”

Comfortable my ass. 

Yeosang first had suggested he should go back to his own apartment, but Hongjoong insisted on keeping him here at least until his cast was off and he could walk on his own.

Everyone else lived here— (of course Seonghwa), but San, Jongho, Mingi and Yunho all had their separate rooms. Yeosang currently slept in the guest room, not wanting to intrude on anyone and having to make them share even if they said it was okay.

Either way, Hongjoong’s house was huge. He lived right at the edge of a cliff, so they got a view of the ocean clearly and a backyard that was too pretty during the summer.

San poked his head up once more. “So, if I act like a baby, can I get bacon and sausage?”

“If you act like a baby you aren’t getting shit.”

San whined, letting his body fall like goo. “Fine!! just let poor little sannie have two strips of bacon. This is child abuse.”

“You are 22.” Jongho deadpanned.

“Yeah, and you’re 18 with like a hundred murders. Let me have my damn breakfast.”

Mingi snickered at the remark, earning a shoe thrown at his head. 

Yeosang really loved his family, especially when it was moments like these. Because even though he was too busy looking at the beautiful snow, small glances at the scene or just hearing the conversations made him feel warm.

It was honestly as if he was never gone, and that situation had never happened.

He would look to the side and see Hongjoong and Seonghwa who — (god, they were so cute together, but Yeosang would never admit,)—

would be cooking breakfast together, mostly Hongjoong handing ingredients and watching Seonghwa cook because he didn’t know as much as he did.

The matching aprons, side conversations, the way they’d look at each other. It reminded Yeosang of an old, cranky couple who were too deep in love with one another.

“Can I make smoothies?” Hongjoong asked with excitement to Seonghwa who glanced up from the pan. He stared at Hongjoong for a millisecond before smiling so gently it could hurt, and nodding.

Yeosang’s eyes tore from the scene the the couch not too far in front of him.

San and Jongho were wrestling on the couch, both yelling out curses while Yunho and Mingi sat on the floor and built a house together.

Yeosang smiled, placing his mug down and stretching. “Hey, who’s gonna carry me to the couch?”

“I can!” Mingi exclaimed, dropping the controller and skipping over to Yeosang. He crouched just enough for Yeosang to grab onto his neck and for him to gently hold onto his legs.

San stood up from wrestling with Jongho, his hair a mess a charming smile on his way to convince. “So, hey Hongjoong. I’m still wondering about-“

“For the love of god, yes, San I’ll put both in your plate. Now shut up and let me cook!”

“Yay!”

Jongho peered up, squinting his eyes at the pair. “He isn’t even cooking again... that’s Seonghwa,”

“Hwa, where’s the gun I hid around here?”

Four more weeks passed of just playing around and living with seven other guys who were extremely loud and lovable.

Yeosang called them annoying and loud, but he did enjoy their presence.

Yeosang, however, was also reaching his limit.

Yeosang shook his head. “I literally just got my cast off, I can walk and go home. Plus, I’ve bothered you guys enough.”

“That’s a lie! 7 men can live perfectly fine together!” San crossed his arms, and the rest of them nodded.

“You really don’t have to leave so soon.” Hongjoong held his hand, like he was pulling him to stay.

Yeosang sighed exasperatedly, “I’m just that great to be around huh,”

They all seemed to have contemplated their first move, because after a second of gears turning in their heads, they started showering him with compliments. 

Very odd, Yeosang noted.

“Guys. Do you want the truth?” Yeosang asked, as if he were telling a story to younger children. All of them nodded, and he cleared his throat.

“I like being alone, and if I stay here one more week I think I’ll end up killing one of you. so. let me. go.”

They all stared as if they’d been slapped in the face, before San snickered and everyone else broke out into laughter. Even Hongjoong, who was giggling.

“Fine, fine, I’ll drop you off then.” Hongjoong offered, placing a hand on his shoulder and letting Yeosang nod.

And the truth was, Hongjoong offered the ride mostly because he was worried. 

Back in his and Seonghwa’s bedroom, he paced back and forth while Yeosang was packing his belongings in his guest room.

Hongjoong practically tugged on his hair, thinking of all the possible explanations he could even give to Yeosang. 

What could he even say? What if Yeosang hated them for it? What if he looked for him?  
  


_ “I’m going to use it on him.” _

_ “Did you actually steal that from the IU?”  _

_ Wooyoung nodded. “I had to. Yeosang is safer without being involved with me.” _

_ “Wooyoung, are you absolutely sure? You know that we’ll help you but... erasing all trace of you? Seriously? What are you going to do after this? What’s your plan?” _

_ His eyes flickered between indecisive and hurt.  _

_ “I’m going to disappear.” _

Hongjoong sat on the large bed, legs crossed with a pillow resting on his lip as he stared at the sheets in thought.

The door opened, and suddenly the was a tug at his waist that pulled him to something warm.

“I know you’re worried.” Seonghwa buried his face in the crook of Hongjoong’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting him sit between his legs. Seonghwa’s back was now against the headboard, and Hongjoong could feel hit heartbeat faintly.

“What if Wooyoung didn’t hide anything?” 

It was a ghost of whisper, an anxious one. He thought about Yeosang would react, how he’d feel, how he would act upon knowing the truth. 

_ “If it ever does come down to it, say I’m just... a friend? Don’t mention my name, say that he kept it a secret or I don’t know. Just don’t bring up my name. That’s what triggers it.” _

Seonghwa squeezed him gently, and Hongjoong felt him peck his cheek. “Everything will be okay. We’re going to make sure he doesn’t remember. For Wooyoung and him.”

Hongjoong hesitated for a minute, eventually nodding and letting his body relax in Seonghwa’s arms.

Yeosang’s home did not feel right.

If anything, he probably felt better at Hongjoong’s house.

He walked around the apartment, almost like a little tour again to refresh his mind.

Everything was clean, just how he liked it. There were a few things that he didn’t find very familiar, apart from the regular things he could recall he once had.

Like the amount of blankets on the couch, or how many cooking utensils he has.

“I don’t remember buying all of this...” he murmured to himself, hands inspecting they silverware made especially for cooking.

He was never that great of a chef, so it was pretty weird. In the end, he shrugged it off and continued to walk around.

He checked his only bathrooms, flickering the lights on and off from pure boredom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a little too long, sometimes spacing out and not bothering to zone back in.

There were places he swore he had pictures hanging or sitting on desks. Like in the living room, he knows that there were a few pictures around. There were definitely frames around his house but now, they were nowhere to be found.

He couldn’t exactly remember what kind of pictures they were, but it made him unbelievably upset that he couldn’t find them anywhere.

He sighed in frustration, closing the fifth storage box in his closet. There was no luck.

And when Yeosang finally reached his room, he felt his stomach drop.

There was nothing wrong with the room. Nothing at all, and yet he felt like becoming a crying mess.

Everything was exactly the way he left it— but it looked like someone came to tidy it up in the slightest way. His bed was made, his gaming chair was pushed in, his cologne and his make up was organized in colors just how he liked it. 

It was strange. It reminded him of like a ghost living with a human.

He plopped on his bed, taking in the smell of faint lavender paired with one he couldn’t quiet describe.

Taking deep breathes, he just stared at his ceiling and listening to the fan in the background.

He walked over to his closet and picked out the comfiest hoodie he could find, skipping it over his head and dipping in his sheets.

That grey hoodie smelled like something so familiar yet not at the same time. It seemed a bit too oversized, but it was so comforting and soft that it made him want to start closing his eyes.

And when he fell asleep, he dreamed of that voice again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i made sure to make this one twice as long only bc i didn’t update for like two days lol so i hope you like it. after this chapter the real juicy stuff begins and i’m excited to write it! 
> 
> also, comments and kudos are rlly appreciated, it motivates me a lot even if it’s just one :) thank you for reading so far, enjoy!!

Wooyoung gave a loud and dramatic sigh, staring vacantly at the man in the suit across from him, not very interested in whatever he had been talking about for the past hour.

Detective Geon stopped talking, giving him an annoyed glare.

“Mr. Jung, we have been having you here in and out for the past six months and you have yet to cooperate.”

Wooyoung shrugged, not moving from his spot like a statue. “I told you and everyone in that room my offer the day I turned myself in.”

“Your offer is unacceptable.”

“It’s really not. It’s very simple, but you detectives always like to make shit complicated.” He retorted cooly. 

Detective Geon pushed his glasses up, trying to remain as calm as possible even if Wooyoung could see the veins popping from his neck. 

Geon was a new one, a very impatient one at that. He’d been trying to negotiate with Wooyoung for the past few weeks now, and just like all the others— he was reaching his limit with him.

“We do our job better than you people.” His expression remained on the brink of exploding, but instead he looked down at the files on the table.

Wooyoung scoffed lowly, playing with his fingers on the table. “Don’t give yourself too much credit,”

Geon’s eyes flickered to Wooyoung’s. “Excuse me?”

Wooyoung glanced at the two-way mirror behind the detective boringly, then returning to his. “You heard me.”

He leaned forward, the handcuffs clicking against the metal table. “My people bust their ass doing shit you detectives wouldn’t ever be able to handle with your life. You don’t even have the patience nor brains to negotiate a very simple offer to an agent who’s been in prison for six months now.”

Geon clenched his fist, pen in hand. Wooyoung could practically see the poor man count to ten in his head. 

He smiled mockingly, leaning back into his chair and letting his body relax. “Just saying, you could’ve saved so much time by just accepting it.”

“You killed all agents present in the IU that night, including the Head, stole private property and data, and you expect us to just let you go?” He said in disbelief, letting the pen go and flexing his hands.

Wooyoung just nodded, as if the statement wasn’t out of the ordinary at all. “Yeah.”

For a second, Geon’s anger turned into something unreadable in his expression. He straightened his back, leaning forward and interlocking his fingers together. “Mr. Jung,”

“Are you not sick of this prison yet? Do you not want to leave? I believe we have run around circles enough.”

Wooyoung was a bit taken back by the sudden change of attitude, but he smiled and leaned forward to meet him halfway.

Wooyoung thought back to that night. 

The flashbacks in his mind of seeing Yeosang in the crashed car, unconscious. The fear that cruised through his veins as he sat next to him on the ambulance. 

How he prayed for Yeosang to open his eyes, to be okay, to talk to him again.

But then he remembered the previous threats against them, made by the Head. He remembered all the pictures and videos of Yeosang out and enjoying his time, a carefree look as he would run daily errands on his own.

The Head did not appreciate their best agent having a relationship with one of the top medics at IU. Maybe even the whole country.

Wooyoung was in love with Yeosang.

But Yeosang was not safe with him.

“A weakness.” The Head would call him.

Even if they were in the same branch together, even if Yeosang was their medic, Yeosang was concluded to be someone who would be annihilated for just being with Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung warned them. He warned the Head if they ever laid a finger on his head, he would burn down that fucking building to the ground.

Wooyoung finally answered, “Because they were bad people. It’s simple.”

The detective hummed, raising a brow. “And you turned yourself in because?”

Wooyoung grinned. “I committed a crime, but I have data you people would kill for. You are just as corrupted as we are. You’d be willing to negotiate at some point. And if not, someone else will.”

Geon crossed his arms, shaking his head. “You’re wrong. We aren’t like you.”

Wooyoung through his head back, letting a loud laugh go as he glanced at the two-way mirror and pointed at Geon with an amused smile. “Did you hear that? That’s fucking hilarious -“

Geon gave him an unimpressed look. “I can see why all the other detectives gave up on you. You’re a lost cause.”

Wooyoung chuckled, shaking his head. “No, you all just have a stick up your ass and don’t know how to take a good opportunity when you see it.”

“No one has a ‘stick up their ass.’ We are doing our job professionally.” Geon snapped.

“God, you need to get laid.”

“Mr. Jung!” 

Wooyoung raised his cuffed hands in defense, like trying to calm down a wild animal. “Alright, alright, I will not touch sensitive topics your honor.” He said sarcastically, receiving a glare.

Wooyoung winced, “Is it that bad? Still a virgin at the big age of 30?” He asked in a pitiful, mocking tone. 

Geon looked like he was about to explode; but his visible temper switching off when the sound of a creaking door opening was heard. 

Wooyoung turned his head without moving his body, and eyebrow raised curiously as he watched two men in suits entering with a detective Wooyoung recognized from a while back.

“Detective Seo!” He exclaimed in an all too excited tone, detective Seo clearly ignoring him and heading to Geon. 

Seo nodded a greeting to him, “Detective Geon, you’re permitted to leave now. I’ll deal with him.”

Geon sighed in almost relief, picking up his files and pen and pushing his chair in. Wooyoung waved him a goodbye that he returned with a dirty look.

The door shut closed, and the two men stood like mannequins by the table. Seo pulled the chair back out, sitting down and crossing his arms across his chest.

He raised a brow knowingly at Wooyoung. “You sneaky little shit.”

Wooyoung let out a huff through his nose, lips curling into a smirk. “Thanks, I try.”

“How did you manage to contact me?” He asked. 

Wooyoung shrugged, “There’s a lot of loopholes in this ‘secured’ prison of theirs. I just needed time, that’s all.”

“Six months is a hell of a long time.” 

Wooyoung scoffed, thinking about the shitty cells and even shittier prisoners. It was definitely not the best place, full of perverts and people who would test his patience a bit too much. “Tell me about it.”

Wooyoung had been to prison many times. It was something familiar and usually just for missions. He’d be sent there or get caught, but it was never difficult to escape. 

However, he took longer this time. 

Maybe it was because he needed a distraction— maybe it was because he felt like he deserved it, but Wooyoung knew he could’ve been somewhere in the States right now instead of spending six months playing with the detectives at hand.

Seo extended his hand out, signaling to the two men who stood like military guards. “They are lower ranks from the ATZ branch. When I told the Head who you were they were more than happy to take you in. Except,”

“Except?” Wooyoung repeated.

“You will no longer be stationed in South Korea. You’ll become a field agent overseas.”

Yeosang blatantly ignored San’s whines, continuing to walk through the brightly lit hallways while the other followed behind. 

“Come on,”

Yeosang glanced back, expression unmoved. “No. I already told you I don’t specialize in the front lines. My job is to make sure you dumbasses don’t die.”

San groaned in annoyance, throwing his hands in the air. “You can do that while being on the front lines!” he winced at the look Yeosang gave  
over his shoulder. “Yeosang, we all want you to come.”

Yeosang stopped walking, pivoting and having San almost bump into him at the sudden change of movement. He crossed his arms, his gloved hands clutching the clear digital tablet he held. 

He raised a brow, narrowing his eyes. “You’re going abroad, different countries and places. These are going to be new missions that I would slow you all down in.” He glanced away, scoffing. “I can barely defend myself, what if something goes wrong? Who’s going to take care of your wounds?”

“That’s a lie, we have all seen you practice and beat Jongho’s ass.”

“That was one time.”

“It’s Jongho!”

Yeosang sighed, sticking his hand in the pocket of the white lab coat. He tilted his head, frowning. “San, I’ll talk to Hongjoong about this. Go practice for now or something, I’ll let you know when I decide.”

San pushed his lips together, and Yeosang could see his hesitation of pushing the topic or letting it go rush through his expression.

He huffed. “Fine then. You better say yes,” he turned around, returning the way he followed Yeosang. 

Yeosang only watched him walk away with a pout, like a little child who had been refused something. 

He shook his head, adjusting the golden necklace that laid on top of his black turtle neck. He glanced at his reflection of the white, spotless walls.

It was still a weird feeling, whenever he looked at himself on a reflective surface at work. Back at IU, everyone had to wear their designed uniforms that he found extremely uncomfortable for someone who sat at a desk all day and tended to patients.

It’s been around six months since the accident.

A lot of things changed in his lifestyle after what had happened. 

Yeosang of course, had trouble adjusting at first, things seeming off-putting and uncomfortable for unknown reasons. It still happened at the most random times, but he had learned to ignore it by now.

Even after months of being awake, he still has dreams those dreams.

The first time the dreams occurred, Yeosang knew it was some sort of response to the block in his memories. He wanted to check it out himself, but Hongjoong insisted that he’d go to the lab to get it properly checked out. 

(He pretended it didn’t slightly offend him).

Yeosang could never remember them.

Every time, Yeosang woke up, heart beating in his ears, feeling like throwing up but always unable to recall exactly what happened. 

It was extremely frustrating the first couple of months. The more he tried to figure out, change, or fix, it made it worse. 

There were only fragments that didn’t seem logical in any angle he tried to view it from. 

Yeosang knew only knew one thing— there was always a voice present. It was strangely... nostalgic, and it never scared him away. 

The only thing he felt in their presence was comfort and solitude he didn’t receive in real life. Even if, Yeosang couldn’t remember half of the conversation. 

And when he finally told Hongjoong and Seonghwa about the voice, they both looked equally as concerned. But even so, they tried their best to make sure he didn’t lose his mind over dreams like that. 

“It’s okay, don’t stress about it too much. I’m sure they’ll go away as time goes bye.” Is what he would always make sure to reassure him whenever Yeosang worked himself up about it.

Yeosang’s recovery landed him a position at a different organization a few months later. The ATZ organization, to be exact. 

He was assigned to work with team Utopia, who of course, were his rowdy crew of friends who also worked at ATZ. 

He learned that IU had shut down their branch due to ‘complications’ right after his accident, plus, not to mention he really did have no way of income.

When San suggested he should join their branch, Yeosang declined at first— then he heard how much they got paid every week. 

And Yeosang, of course, knows how to take up an opportunity.

“You get paid how much?”

“890k a week. It’s good enough right?”

“It’s more than fucking enough-“

And that’s how Yeosang became a medic at ATZ— He became team Utopia’s medic. A very, very, blunt but caring medic who would curse them out whenever they got as much as a mildly deep cut anywhere on their bodies.

Being at ATZ was different in general. Back in IU, Yeosang couldn’t name a single person he would consider a friend. Then again, if he did, how would he know if they were in those forgotten memories?

IU was a dreary place, just a quiet and boring building with grumpy agents who sometimes tested Yeosang’s patience and ended up getting kicked out of his office.

ATZ was different. A good kind of different even if he still maybe wasn’t completely comfortable in the place. 

He had his team, his family, and acquaintances who would pass by his assigned workplace to simply greet him to ask about his day.

Yeosang stepped into the empty elevator, pressing the button to one of the last few floors on top where a familiar place was located. 

He scrolled aimlessly through the clear tablet, marking off agents he had already checked in with and scheduling the next ones. The elevator produced a ding, doors sliding open and Yeosang stepping out. 

It didn’t take him long to meet with the familiar metal doors, swiping his ID card on the scanner beside it. The doors loudly slid open, the attention of his busy teammates training all on him.

Mingi was the first to call for him. “Yeosang!”

Among the large room, all of them were spread out in individual sections in pairs. Jongho and Mingi were kickboxing together, Yunho and San  
were inside the shooting range and Seonghwa and Hongjoong were practicing judo with each other.

Yeosang stuck out his tongue in disgust, pointing a finger at the oldest pair who pinned each other against the mat. The one with blonde hair enjoying Seonghwa towering over him a suspicious amount. “Get a room. That’s the first thing I see when I come here,”

Hongjoong didn’t glance away from Seonghwa, both of them staring intently at each other. Both were completely drenched in sweat just like everyone else in the room, their hair and shirt sticking to their skin. 

“No thanks, I like this position.” Hongjoong replied coyly, making Seonghwa smile wider.

“Gross, they’re gonna start making out again!” Mingi complained, taking his gloves off and walking over to the stand where all the refreshments sat at. Jongho followed behind, not very interested in the conversation.

“I’ll get those two,” Jongho pointed with his thumb to the clear glass, where Yunho and San were both shooting at the targets with earplugs.

Yeosang nodded, joining Mingi at the stand that later the oldest pair walked up to. Jongho spoke with the two in the shooting rage, both turning around and waving excitedly at Yeosang. 

Yeosang returned it with a small smile and a wave that didn’t match their enthusiasm but anyone in his team could tell he was glad to see them too. (Even if he saw San just a while ago).

“Yeosang.” Hongjoong began, voice strong as he turned the plastic bottle cap shut and set it on the table. Yeosang lifted his head to meet eyes with Hongjoong. 

“Have you decided?” He asked, giving no context knowing that Yeosang knew exactly what he was talking about. 

Mingi excused himself and went to join the others in the shooting range, not wanting to intrude in the conversation. Seonghwa stood by, leaned against the wall and drinking water. 

Hongjoong was the leader, and Seonghwa was the second in command. 

It had always been like that, even in their friend group. While Hongjoong did call the shots, Seonghwa was always there to either ground him or step in when things were too hectic. It was a well built dynamic, and it kept things balanced.

Yeosang avoided his eyes, eyes dragging across the room. “I don’t know. I told you that I really don’t think I’ll be useful.”

“Yeosang, you’re our medic. You’re more useful than any of us on this team.” 

Yeosang stared at the floor, almost in shame with hands in his pockets. “Hongjoong, you’ve all been on missions around the world. I’ve never even left Korea, and you’ll be on dangerous missions that I could easily fuck up if I tag along.”

Hongjoong’s hand found itself on Yeosang’s shoulder, a very common gesture he’d show towards him. It was comforting, like a parent’s reassurance. 

Hongjoong’s lips tugged upwards. “You’re overthinking it. The trips won’t begin until the beginning of May next year, so you have plenty of time to train or prepare yourself for whatever. I just needed to know for the early preparations, but I can slow it down for now.”

Seonghwa nodded, giving him a soothing smile as well. “Either way, from the documents we’ve seen so far, these aren’t life-threatening missions like the ones we’re assigned to. We’re going to be traveling to be gathering information, and from there they’ll give us orders.” Yeosang’s attention was now on Seonghwa, so he continued.

“And it doesn’t matter whether you’re useful or not, Yeosang. If you stay, you’ll be alone for a least 8 months-“ he chuckled to himself, glancing at the shooting range where you can see the younger ones arguing in inaudible audio. 

“If you don’t miss us, we’ll miss you. We want you to come; but if you really don’t feel comfortable, we’ll be happy with whatever decision you make.” 

Hongjoong was now smiling at Seonghwa’s kind words, watching as Yeosang hesitated, his eyes darting back and forth from them to the shooting range. 

In the end, Yeosang just nodded, still indecisive but holding onto the perspective Seonghwa opened up to him. 

8 months was a really a long time, and he vaguely wondered what it would be like if he stayed.

“You’re a menace.” Seo chuckled, shaking his head with a disposable coffee cup in hand. 

Wooyoung flexed his wrists after long hours of them being cuffed, his joints clicking and clacking. 

He smirked, eyes squinting in the sunlight as he practically jumped on the balls of his feet. They stood right at the entrance of the prison he had spent so long in, a black car awaiting for him a few steps away. 

He turned to face the detective, a grateful smile dancing on his lips. “Thanks, Changbin.”

The other rolled his eyes, smacking Wooyoung’s arm. “Shut up, don’t call me that at work.” They both laughed in sync, their old friendship coming to the surface as they threw away the facade of just a regular prisoner and detective.

Wooyoung stopped, facing the car once more and sighing in relaxation. “No but seriously, thanks.” 

Changbin didn’t move, his eyes glancing to Wooyoung while he sipped on his coffee. A few more seconds of silence, before Changbin spoke once more.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Wooyoung became stiff, quiet filling the air before his shoulders unlocked and he just smiled sadly. 

“I used it on him -“ His eyes flickered to Changbin’s, who had his undivided attention. “One of IU’s Neuralyzers. That was what I was charged with for stealing, but they ignored it once I brought up all the data they wanted.”

Changbin nodded a response, and Wooyoung felt the prickle of guilt stab his chest. 

“Do you regret it?” He asked, receiving a little to no response from Wooyoung, who seemed to be in deep thought.

He paused, staring at the black car. “No,” he barely croaked, shaking his head. “It’s for the better, so I don’t regret it.”

Changbin hummed this time, finishing his coffee and throwing it into a nearby trash can. 

He turned to a silent Wooyoung, and offered him a brief smile. “Okay. If that was your decision, I just hope that you’re prepared to live through it.”

Prepared to live with it.

Wooyoung hesitated at the slightest, nodding and showing one of his usual smiles. “Yeah.”

Changbin dug in his pockets, taking out a car key and an ID card. He handed it to Wooyoung, who examined the two objects at hand. 

“There— You’re all set. The car has a GPS that’ll send you to the safe house where you’ll meet with one of the Heads at ATZ. They’re expecting a lasting impression because of your resume and your little.... reputation.” He winced towards the end, and Wooyoung lifted his head in confusion.

“Reputation?” 

Changbin nodded, almost snickering. “You took down a whole branch, seemingly on your own and left alive with data. They know you’re a quick one,”

‘Seemingly on your own’ was not the best words to explain what happened that night. 

Wooyoung could never repay what his friends did for him, and how much they risked that night. Everything worked out in the end just how he had planned, and he made sure to know whether or not the rest of them left without getting caught when he turned himself in.

He nodded, “Yeah, thanks, again,” he said sheepishly.

Changbin nodded in return, pushing Wooyoung towards the car with a small smile. “Now go. Be free, child.”

“Are we not the same age-“

“Go!”

“I’m going, I’m going,” he laughed, stumbling on his way down the concrete. Wooyoung opened the car door, turning the engine on and glancing to the window to where Changbin stood. 

He rolled down the window, sticking his tongue out. “Next time, I’ll pay for dinner!”

Changbin rolled his eyes, “you’ve been saying that you’ll pay for dinner for five years now!” he turned on his feet before Wooyoung could reply, leaving him with a mouth wide open in disbelief. 

Wooyoung shrugged, chuckling to himself and turning on the GPS. He took in a deep breath as the automatic voice rang directions through the car’s speakers, feeling more free than ever.

Feeling free and relived were normal emotions every prisoner experience as soon as they left a hellhole they’d been stuck in. Once they were out, their focus was to enjoy life without worries and without a stress that they’d feel in that facility with hundreds of other prisoners.

However, Wooyoung could only feel his stomach do twists and turns as he drove away from the place.

All the guilt he felt for having to put Yeosang through something like that, simply because he couldn’t separate his personal and work life. 

All the pain he felt at the thought of actually never seeing Yeosang again. Of Yeosang never remembering him— or the memories they created in the span of a few months in a relationship together.

His heart was beginning to swell up with something Wooyoung desperately tried to ignore, and succeeded for six months.

He could no longer lock himself away, isolated in prison and away from his daily life that he left behind as soon as Yeosang ended up in a hospital bed. 

And now, Wooyoung had to live with the consequences of his actions.

It was the only way for Yeosang to remain safe and content, like when he had before meeting him at IU. 

Maybe by now, Yeosang was living a peaceful life, away from intelligence branches and missions or just hard medic work in general.

Wooyoung hoped he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeekkk! im so excited this chapter had me GOING. just wanted to tell you all that i read every comment & that it makes me really happy that you’re all interested in my story :)
> 
> please make sure that you’re streaming fireworks if you’re able to! help support our boys <333

Yeosang was definitely not away from all the dangers Wooyoung hoped he was. It was quite the opposite, actually. 

“Did you bring it?” The older man asked Yeosang, eyes dragging along the case that San held next to him. 

Yeosang’s eyes were calm and cold, staring down at the foreign general. He was taller by just a few inches, making him a bit more intimidating than he’d like.

He currently stood in an abandoned factory, in front of Italy’s general of armed forces and his two second in commands. 

What is he doing here, you might ask? Well, you’re about to find out.

Yeosang nodded to San, who opened the case full of money neatly stacked together. The general’s expression immediately brightened with delight, peering and drooling at the sight of cash.

The corrupted attitude was enough to almost piss off Yeosang. 

San immediately closed it shut, the sound of the case snapping together echoing in the silent place they currently stood in.

“Right.” The general reminded himself with a tight smile that seemed forced at the ends. He muttered something in his foreign language, making one of the commanders that stood straight behind him walk up with a bigger case. 

It was black, unlike the white one Yeosang and San held in their possession. He handed it to the general, bowing and retreating in his steps to stand like a statue once more. 

The general showed a toothy smile, mischievous as he held the case in hand. He opened it, revealing a single flash drive fitted perfectly in it. 

Yeosang gave a confirming nod, gesturing San to exchange the cases.

“Well— this marks the end of our deal, correct?” The general asked, tilting his black hat towards Yeosang. 

Yeosang glanced once more to San who now held the black case in hand then back to the older man. 

For the first time since they met, he spoke; voice deep and strong. “Yes, it does. Pleasure doing business with you.”

The general’s body did a slight twitch of surprise before throwing his head back to laugh, a hand coming to slap Yeosang’s arm playfully. 

Yeosang barely contained his annoyance, staring at the spot he had the audacity to touch.

“Now we can-“

There was the slightest sound of a silent shot, and the man’s body came to halt. 

Yeosang watched in shock as the gaping hole in his forehead began to bleed and his body fall. He felt San become stiff behind him, and Yeosang prepared his guard.

The two commander’s stared in horror, mouths agape. One of them muttered something beneath his breath, a curse word in Italian that the other remarked.

(Yeosang had picked up on a bit of their language the past few weeks there.)

His head snapped up to where the shot came from, his eyes darting to the broke windows right above with a clear view of them. 

When Yeosang’s eyes drew back, the two men were already pointing guns in their faces.

Yeosang and San froze in their tracks, arms in the air. “Now hold on! We aren’t a part of this,” San tried to reason, receiving a yell from one of the commanders in a language he didn’t understand.

There was a sound of breaking glass in the distance, catching the attention of the two other commanders.

Yeosang dashed for the case the now deceased general held. San took this opportunity to pull out his gun, hiding behind one of the big metal containers out of sight. 

San shot one time, aiming for the man’s shoulder. He let out a cry, falling onto the ground as the other ran for cover and ignored Yeosang running away with the case of money. 

While one of them bled on the floor and the other hid, San and Yeosang spectated each other from across the room. 

Yeosang made a hand movement of laying low, his hand pushing down on air and then pointing to the glass that was broken enough at the edge to have a hole. 

Clearly, this wasn’t their doing nor plan.

More glass broke, and suddenly there was a can rolling in with a gas escaping from it. 

Yeosang felt his heart begin to pick up the pace, his eyes searching the factory for a possible exit. 

He signaled him, gesturing with his head to the door right behind San. The other nodded, watching Yeosang count to three with his fingers before both of them making a run for it.

The factory had become clouded with white, harmless gas that wouldn’t affect them, but still made them vulnerable. 

Suddenly, shots were being fired. 

And they were definitely not carrying handguns.

The door was locked, making a slight panic rise in Yeosang’s chest before his aimed at the doorknob, shooting it and kicking the door open. 

It looked like another room connected to the factory. There was a line of dirty yellow, old windows on their left side with concrete floor and random boxes of junk on the side. There were occasionally white or blue ripped and busted covers hanging from random places.

_“There!”_

Yeosang glanced back at the voice as he ran, watching a group from afar carrying assault rifles speed their way towards them. They were geared from head to toe in black SWAT uniforms and helmets.

They turned a corner, kicking down the door to meet and alleyway that split into two. Both of them looked from one end to the other, meeting each other’s eyes eventually.

Yeosang nodded, speaking quickly. “Take extra routes before getting to home base. If something goes wrong, turn on your emergency tracker. I don’t know what-“

“Yeosang, we’ve done this so many times, I’ll be okay.” San interrupted, hearing the distant yells from inside. 

Yeosang glared at him, turning his own tracker on by his ear. “Excuse me for not wanting you to get caught.” 

San waved a hand dismissively, stretching his legs in a crouched position. “Let’s just go before we have our asses in private custody... Hongjoong would kill us.”

Yeosang only nodded, both of them bracing themselves before sprinting different ways apart from each other. 

The way home was not much of smooth one, you could say.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yeosang muttered under his breath, feeling his calves beginning to burn and sweat build up on his forehead.

He glanced behind him, seeing the two undercover SWAT right on his tail. He turned back, eyes focusing on his current trail as he searched for places to outrun them.

He turned the corner to the alleyway roughly, almost running into a pile of garbage cans full of trash bags. 

He heard a voice speak in English, a thick Italian accent. “Dead end!” 

Yeosang almost tripped at the sentence coming from behind him, eyes falling to the large fence at the end of the alleyway. His eyes scanned the closed place, desperate for any type of escape.

There was no way he was getting caught today.

His eyes flickered from the brick wall to the fence, then behind him. 

Yeosang never had been good at running on walls, that was the one thing he lacked at regarding the parkour department. It was usually Yunho’s specialty. 

But without much thought, his feet ran. 

Case held in one hand tightly with the other gripped tightly between the spaces of the fence, he pushed his body up and jumped over.

He didn’t glance back once, sprinting and running to the nearest crowd in the busy street. 

He let out a breath of relief, his chest heaving up and down from the movement. He kept his head lowered, bringing his finger up to his ear as he dialed a number.

 _“You made it out?”_ Hongjoong’s voice through the line.

Yeosang nodded, despite Hongjoong not being able to see him. “Yeah. Did San?”

 _“He’s on his way already, the ones chasing him seemed less determined than the ones on your ass,”_ Seonghwa tuned in, amusement in his voice.

Yeosang scoffed, glancing down at the black case he held onto. “Must be nice. Those fuckers did not want to let me go.”

Seonghwa hummed, _“You still lost them. We can tell you had to move around a lot more than usual, good job Yeosang.”_

“I didn’t do anything for you to be congratulating me.” 

_“You got the drive and you’re safe. You did well, so accept the compliment.”_ Hongjoong said, voice on the edge of an almost-like discipline.

Yeosang didn’t reply, only letting his lips draw into the smallest of smiles at the praise. He thanked the universe that Hongjoong and Seonghwa couldn’t see him right now— he always hated how gushy he got at the simplest of compliments.

The last couple of months had seemed almost like hell on earth for Yeosang. 

Out of the multiple things he had learned throughout that span of time, he had painfully noticed that the training needed to become an abroad agent last minute was something he wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemy. 

Unlike the medical field that involved studying or providing surgery under a time limit, the front lines required something more. 

He vaguely remembered the intense parkour training, all the boxing and personal fighting lessons; all the bruises and scars he received from attending smaller missions that seemed huge to him at first; they all remained imprinted in his mind.

He was to memorize every skill, every movement; how to read your opponents, how to escape tight situations, how to manipulate. 

There were so many things that he didn’t know front line agents had to go through in order to obtain the position, and honestly it was amazing to him.

He had never been interested in taking up in that field, so he never bothered learning about it. He actually enjoyed staying in his office and tending to the ones who were in that specific field.

But sometimes, the front lines actually had a lot of really good benefits he was grateful for. 

All of their expenses were paid by the ATZ. That included their shelter, their food, transportation and clothing. Everything as long as they completed their missions on time and correctly.

(Because agents need a break every now and then as well.)

They were allowed to wander whenever and wherever, they weren’t tracked down either. At times, they went months without a single call from the Head. No missions, no messages, nothing.

It was during those months that he felt at the most peace, just laying around in some country with his team who were always a handful for their own well being.

Yeosang was truly thankful that he had agreed to join them, even with the life threatening scenarios at times.

Right now, he’d be three months in into lonesomeness, at his office with a load of paperwork and no group of loud assholes who loved annoying him every hour they were free from training.

“I’m home,” Yeosang called out, feeling the door close behind him while he kicked off his shoes near the shoe racks. He let out a groan as he bent down to stretch, feeling his muscles tighten due to the amount of unnecessary running he made.

God, what’d he do for just a massage.

“Welcome home,” Mingi’s deep voice announced from the living room, out of sight from Yeosang’s view. 

Yeosang straightened his back, rolling his shoulders as he shuffled through the warm home and into the living room. The entire house was quiet, so he assumed that the others were on missions as well and that Mingi was the only one home.

Yeosang walked into the living room and was met with Mingi’s back facing him; sitting alone by the kitchen counter, the living room dark with a bit of sunset peaking through the curtains on the edges. 

The only light provided was the one that hung from the ceiling and hit directly to wear his elbows rested and he examined some device that was torn up from the inside.

On the same table there were a bunch of tools with parts of the gadget spread messily around, along with a bag of chips and a juice that looked half way finished.

“Oh look, my favorite blondie!” Mingi teased, receiving a glare from Yeosang. He had begun calling Yeosang that months ago when he first bleached his brown hair, and now it was his own little nickname.

“Hello to you too.” Yeosang walked over and put the case on the island in the middle of the kitchen, then sat across from Mingi in the chair.

His eyes scanned the table, not necessarily interested due to the fact he wouldn’t be able to understand no matter how much Mingi explained.

Mingi glanced from the large gadget in the middle to Yeosang, a smile on his face and glasses almost glinting comically. “I figured it out.”

“Figured out what?” He asked. 

“What’s wrong with the Gotlink!” He stated, as if it were obvious. Yeosang only nodded though giving him a look to continue.

“See— I was confused as to why we haven’t been able to connect properly with the general’s other bases,” Mingi began, turning on the spinning chair and scooting to get the opened notebook that laid right next to the case Yeosang put on the island. 

“Oh. About that-“

“And!” Mingi interrupted, scooting back onto the counter and pushing aside everything as he slammed the notebook on the surface. 

“I managed to track it by using the morse code I could barely hear when I just connected the radio and local wire together,” He pointed to his drawing with messy codes on the side with his pencil. “I also found out some info that I’ll tell Hongjoong and Seonghwa later, I think it’ll be useful for whenever we get our next mission.”

“That’s good right?” Yeosang asked, glancing from the drawing to Mingi. He nodded quickly, sitting back down on his chair and relaxing.

“Now, all we need to do is talk to the general again.” He said causally.

Yeosang visibly winced. 

Mingi sat up, “What?”

“You see, about the general-“

The door beeped twice, and the two could hear it open.

“I’m home!” San’s undeniably booming voice was heard from the door. Yeosang and Mingi’s head snapped up as the watched San walk in with a bit of concerned expression and black suit case in hand.

Mingi looked between them, his head going back and forth while the other two made a knowingly eye contact.

Mingi opened his mouth to speak when the door beeped once more, hearing more than two feet walk in. “We’re home,” Hongjoong said in a tired voice, Seonghwa adding a low sigh to the greeting.

The couple walked into the living room, meeting the eyes of three other younglings who looked at them immediately.

Hongjoong just sighed, crossing his arms. “The general is dead, so are the commanders. It’s just been confirmed.” He announced, watching their expressions turn into something startled.

“All three of them?” Mingi asked, to which Hongjoong nodded.

Hongjoong ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes shut and letting his body plot on the couch like a rag doll. 

“Yeah. The Head said we’re going to Spain last minute because of it, they already have another mission for us.” Hongjoong explained, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Not directed to the boys, but the situation.

“Can you explain what happened? One of you,” Hongjoong lifted his head up at the bare minimum to watch Yeosang and San nod in sync.

“The trade was going fine— we picked a factory that’s old and abandoned so we figured no one would find us, but as soon as we exchanged they shot him.” Yeosang added, his voice heavy. Yeosang might still not be accustomed to seeing people die so easily, but at least he wouldn’t throw up anymore like he used to. 

“I figured that the two commanders were with SWAT but I guess not if they’re... you know,” San commented, hinting at the subject at hand.

Hongjoong sat up properly, his back now against the couch with legs crossed and hands on lap. “That’s suspicious.” He muttered in thought, staring at the glass coffee table.

Seonghwa walked over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. “What about the cases?” He asked, turning the plastic cap and drinking from the bottle.

Yeosang and San both picked up their individual cases, walking over to the glass coffee table and setting them down. Both of them sat across the couch from Hongjoong, who still looked in deep thought but snapped out of it once he caught eye of the cases. 

Seonghwa walked over, sitting down besides Hongjoong as he watched the other open them. Inside, everything was intact— the stack of money and the small flash drive which Hongjoong immediately handed to Mingi.

“Keep it for now- Seonghwa will go upstairs and help you with it later.” He told him. Mingi nodded, exiting the room with the flash drive in hand. 

“We should start packing tonight. Our flight tickets will be delivered at any time, so just in case.” Seonghwa said, leaning back on the couch. Hongjoong nodded, closing both suitcases. 

“Where are Yunho and Jongho?” San asked, to which Seonghwa hummed. “I think Yunho is getting groceries, and Jongho went to deliver a message the Head contacted him about.”

“Alright,” Hongjoong let out a breath, letting himself relax in their temporary home. “You two did well, despite the sudden circumstances, really.”

They nodded, grateful for the compliment. San glanced at the time, standing up first and stretching loudly. “I’m gonna take a shower first!”

Yeosang’s mouth opened in defense, “What. I was gonna go first-“

“Too late, I called dibs!” He snickered, making a run for it before Yeosang could even stand up. 

Yeosang rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in slight annoyance and muttering something about being sticky.

“You should go rest too, Yeosang. We’ll let you know when dinner is ready- or you can go out for a walk, I dunno.” Hongjoong offered, standing up and dusting off his pants. 

Yeosang watched as he walked to the kitchen, opening cabinets in search of something. 

(He guessed coffee, his stress reliever.)

Yeosang hummed, glancing towards the cover windows where a bit of sunlight could still be seen. “I think I’ll just rest,” he muttered.

Seonghwa pulled out his phone, checking the time. He glanced up from it, making eye contact with Yeosang. “Do you want to order food for us tonight? Hongjoong chose last time, and it’s your turn.”

Yeosang nodded, standing up from the couch. “Yeah, let me just take a shower and I’ll order.”

Seonghwa smiled gently, a familiar one he’d give all of them whenever they completed the simplest of tasks. Yeosang felt very endeared by it, even if he’d never say it out loud.

Yeosang walked upstairs to his bedroom, letting his body fall onto the mattress. He felt drained from all that sudden sprinting, the adrenaline was long gone by now and the ache in his muscles were clearly prominent. 

He let out a deep breath from his nose, bringing his hand to touch his blonde bangs. His hair was getting longer, and he had been thinking about cutting it off recently. 

He stared at his ceiling, eyes threatening to close before he heard a knock at his door. He sat up quickly, staring at it until it creaked open to a grinning San.

“You can take a shower first, Jongho just came back and he said he wants to play this new game with me that he got on his way back!”

He didn’t even get to reply, San closing the door and Yeosang faintly hearing his footsteps going down the stairs. 

Yeosang shrugged, grabbing his towel and exiting his bedroom.

His shower didn’t take very long, mostly for the fact that make sure the others didn’t wait too long to eat. He had already placed the order after taking note to what each of them individually wanted, plus his own order.

“Can you scoot,” San murmured, grabbing Yeosang’s attention. His eyes flickered from his phone screen to San’s face, before quietly moving and sitting at the far end with legs comfortable curled sideways.

San let his whole body hit the rest of the couch, his legs reaching Yeosang’s lap. He side eyed him for a minute, before letting it take over and simply comply. 

Everyone was in the living room except Seonghwa and Hongjoong, which he guessed meant they were either currently talking with the Head or in the privacy of their own room.

Jongho, Mingi and Yunho all sat criss crossed on the floor, playing a new video game that made them too focused to even speak or tear their eyes off of the screen. 

Yeosang and San laid on the couch, Yeosang browsing through the web while San merely watched zombies eat Mingi’s character.

“Oh, come _on!_ I shot him!” Mingi whined.

Yunho gave him a look, “yeah, shot the air.”

“How come your aim is so shit on games when in real life you’re like a human sniper?” Jongho scoffed, his fingers pressing a bunch of buttons on the controller in a fast pace.

Mingi clicked his tongue, putting the controller down. “Whatever. I could kill real zombies anyways,” he pouted, mumbling to himself more reasons as to why the game was rigged. 

Yeosang smiled to himself unknowingly at the conversation in the background, one hand playing with his necklace and the other scrolling.

Even after two years, Yeosang still never took it off.

He didn’t really have a reason to, just as he didn’t have any reason to keep it on. But he kept it, and he had decided that it was like a little signature that added to his look. Something special but mysterious. 

Nothing regarding his memories came back either. At one point, he even forgot that there were memories he was missing. It felt as if whatever happened that day didn’t affect him as much as he had first thought.

Yeosang’s dreams had died down a long while ago as well, like his curiosity for the missing spaces in his mind. 

“Food’s here!” He heard Yunho call, making his head lift. He stood up, walking almost in sync with the others to the island counter, all of them pulling plates and drinks out.

Meanwhile, Seonghwa and Hongjoong changed into their sleepwear upstairs — just hearing the distant chatter and laugher of their younger friends downstairs.

“What time are we leaving for Spain?” Seonghwa asked with a gentle and hushed voice, almost as if Hongjoong was asleep. 

Hongjoong sat in front of the mirror, his eyes glancing behind him, catching sight of Seonghwa’s back. 

He hummed, “We need to be there before noon, so I say 5AM.” 

Seonghwa nodded, opening the closet in search of clothing. He stopped and held his breath, contemplating whether or not to ask the question. “Anything from Wooyoung?” 

He felt Hongjoong stop to think before shaking his head. “The last time we spoke he said he’d be operating around the west.”

He frowned. “Last time you spoke was two years ago,” Hongjoong nodded slowly, disappointed slipping in his voice. “Yeah.”

Seonghwa pulled a hoodie over his body and Hongjoong suddenly turned, startling Seonghwa slightly from the sudden movement.

“Do you ever miss him?” Hongjoong blurted out the random question, eyes big with an unsettling concern. 

Seonghwa’s lips parted and his eyes darting back and forth from Hongjoong’s eyes. His hair was messy from the hoodie being thrown over so quickly, and he looked adorable. 

He smiled though, a very sad one at that.

Hongjoong always hated how he would smile so much. Even when things hurt Seonghwa, Hongjoong noticed from day one how Seonghwa would rather give a small smile than show any type of anxiousness. 

He walked over, placing a kiss on Hongjoong’s cheek that didn’t make him budge. “You know I do. It’s still weird to me without him whenever we’re all together, even after two years.” 

He stared at Seonghwa who sat down on the bed, the mattress creaking at the weight. Hongjoong took off his earring and rings, setting them down on the bedside table with a small, nostalgic smile.

He remembered how Wooyoung would be the loudest of them all. How he didn’t have a filter and would say whatever came to mind, whether insulting or not. 

His favorite joke Wooyoung had ever made was the one where he made fun of one of the Heads at his own branch. He had brought them to visit once, just to hang out during his break and then one of the Heads came down to complain about how he wasn’t allowed to bring guests.

She continued to give them ugly side eyed glares that Wooyoung picked up on quickly, snapping at her and saying that she was — and he quotes — _“One foot deep into your grave to be worried about what I’m doing in my free time”._

(Hongjoong choked on his water that day. Very unprofessional for a leader but he didn’t care.)

“Me too.” He finally replied, shutting the drawer closed. “It’s quieter,” 

Seonghwa snorted, putting his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “I don’t think yeosang would agree.”

Hongjoong’s lips gave a ghost of a smile. “You’re right, he definitely thinks we’re the loudest people alive.”

Hongjoong’s expression fell, and he went quiet suddenly enough to grab Seonghwa’s attention. His eyes brows raised, and he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I was just thinking,” Hongjoong glanced up, lip jutting out with eyebrows pinched together. He leaned his back to the chair, staring at the mirror in front of him in thought. “Yeosang still wears the necklace Wooyoung gave him.”

Seonghwa’s shoulders slumped and he rolled his lips, envisioning the dainty necklace he had never seen Yeosang without. Before and after the accident.

“I wonder if Wooyoung misses him.” Seonghwa thought out loud, eyes searching the ceiling. 

Hongjoong glanced over, sighing. “I’ve thought about that a lot. Wooyoung loves him a lot.”

“So did Yeosang,” he added, and Hongjoong’s eyebrows twitched, nodding at the comment. 

He stood up from the chair, crawling onto the bed half way with knees on the mattress. He placed a brief peck on Seonghwa’s lips, who was taken back a bit by the sudden move. 

Seonghwa’s lips pushed together, something he did whenever he tried not to smile. Hongjoong grinned, pinching his chin and pulling his arm. 

“Let’s go eat dinner, I’m sure whatever Yeosang ordered is probably half gone by now.”

* * *

“Look at this place!” San exclaimed, jumping on the balls of his feet.

Seonghwa rolled his suitcase in, lowering his face mask to his chin and letting out a breath. “This is a lot bigger than the penthouse back Italy,”

“They did say we’d be staying longterm... I guess they wanted us to be comfy.” Hongjoong replied, taking his shoes off with everyone else at the entrance.

Team Utopia had landed in Spain the very next morning. All of them were too tired from the early morning wake-up, all full of complains and groans that soon melted as they entered their new home.

The villa was very different from their temporary home back in Italy. While being out in the open, the exterior was beautifully Mediterranean styled, spacious with open floor plans and two floors.

It was also gated and secured, with their own men at the front gates and back. There were two black cars that belong to them, and the rest that were parked right outside their gates belonged to the people guarding the place.

It was always a procedure that none of them really cared about, the guards only stayed there for a few days to make sure nothing was wrong and insured they were in good hands. After that, they left and disappeared.

“Woah! This is nicer than Hongjoong’s place!” Mingi shouted, throwing his shoes off and running to throwing himself on the large sofa.

_ “Hey!” _

“Where’s Yeosang?” Yunho walked in, asking, glancing around the living room they currently stood in.

“We have a pool!” Yeosang’s excited voice could be heard in the distance, everyone turning to look at the glass doors that lead to outside.

Immediately, everyone stood up, running to the back where Yeosang stood with jaw dropped.

“No way,” Mingi breathed, glancing around at open space. Right in the middle was a long pool that stretched to the end, with a mini bar at the end along with white reclining chairs on the side.

Hongjoong shook his head, turning on his feet to return back inside. “No. We are not getting in the pool today. We have stuff to do, we’ll get in another time.”

They all frowned, “but-“

“No buts! We need to get to know the area and settle in.” His eyes flickered to Seonghwa, who also pouted.

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at him, turning to the others and noticing all the sudden puppy eyes. Lips jutted out silently with pleading eyes, Hongjoong had to look away.

He covered his eyes, “No! You’re all demons, get away from me!”

“Hongjoong!” Yunho whined, making Hongjoong peak.

“No,” he shook his head, crossing his arms. “I would say yes but we actually have to do stuff today, guys. So hurry up and get back inside to unpack,”

They all groaned and sighed in sync, practically dragging their bodies back inside while Hongjoong watched with a playful disappointed look.

Seonghwa stayed behind with him, watching all of them walk like zombies and grinning like a proud parent.

Hongjoong turned his body to face him, arms still crossing with an eyebrow raised. “Why are you smiling? You almost made me give in too, I should send you back in with them.”

His smile turned into a teasing one, leaning in. “Oh? Am I just that irresistible?” 

Hongjoong stared intently, debating whether to admit defeat or continue his usual game of flirting.

Jongho gagged, turning around just as fast as he came out. From the inside, he yelled, “My eyes! they were about to kiss again! Yunho owes me $10!”

Hongjoong gasped offensively, turning his head to the doors. “What were you assholes betting on!”

“Nothing! Don’t worry about it!”

Hongjoong started walking towards the doors, pulling his arm sleeves up as if he were about to get into a boxing match. “No! Come say it to my face you little-“

Seonghwa still stood outside, hearing all the ruckus occur from the inside. Last he heard was Yunho screaming “Someone save me!” and the sound of a bunch of clatter.

* * *

Exploring the city’s in and outs were always a necessity as soon as they arrived to a new place. It was all per usual— each of them took a section they’d find interesting and walk around until they’ve memorized pathways or certain areas that can be used as good routes.

Yeosang currently walked on some unfamiliar street, hands in the pockets of his oversized black cardigan. 

The street wasn’t wide at all, and it mostly looked like the buildings were all either family owned businesses or small ones with kind vendors at the front. 

Each building was a different primary color and Yeosang thought it was really pretty how most of them had some type of flowers or plants hanging around.

The people spoke a language that almost sounded Italian, different from what he had grown accustomed to for a few months. He knew Spanish and Italian had some sort of correlation, and whenever he could hear small phrases that sounded similar, he’d mentally note the pronunciation. 

Yeosang slid his phone out from his pocket, checking all the notifications from the group chat. 

San, Mingi and Jongho were all somewhere in the capital, a picture of Jongho posing by a random large water fountain for proof. 

Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Yunho were all driving around in one of their cars, unlike the rest who decided to locally take the bus and explore.

He had actually done a lot today. He went through alleyways and some locals stores, contacting some people that lived nearby just in case they were ever in need of supplies.

Yeosang hummed, fingers caressing his chin in thought. He stared at the shelf full of antibiotics with force, eyebrows pinched together in debate of whether or not he should take them. 

And so, Yeosang dialed the only person he could think of. He heard the sound of a click, expression lighting up. “Hey, Hongjoong, can I-“

_“Is this about medical supplies?”_

Yeosang’s mouth clicked shut and his face fell. 

Hongjoong shuffled a laugh, _“I’m guessing that’s a yes.”_ His tone dropped from the playful to strict in a matter of seconds. _“No more! We have enough. Now go eat dinner, it’s almost 6 and I know you probably didn’t even have lunch.”_

Yeosang sighed exasperatedly, “fine. I’ll be home later.” 

And with that, he hung up, leaving the pharmacy empty handed. As soon as he exited, Yeosang put his phone away, deciding to take more interest on his surroundings and the smaller details that he had during the day.

The sun was beginning to set and the skies were turning into a beautiful tinge of pink and orange, with white clouds just adding onto the piece of art he happily took pictures of from his phone. 

Yeosang continued walking until he noticed that too far from him, was a flashy pink building with pretty tables set up outside with two aqua colored seats that matched the building’s windows. 

Out of curiosity, he approached the opened housing restaurant. There was no door to the restaurant, which was a bit interesting to him. There was a small area dedicated to the people who sat outside and then connected to it was the actual inside of the restaurant.

There weren’t too many people, maybe around seven or less who ate pastries and talked among each other.

Yeosang had grown the habit of taking in the smallest of details from training these last couple of months, so you can imagine how he badly he had grown used to doing it without realizing.

He really did like the interior though— it was a pretty pastel pink mixed with a mint color and a bit of white. The tables were round with delicate mint colored chairs and little flowers in the middle with small candles. 

Instead of standing too long, he walked up to the front counter, where an elderly lady stood with a soft smile.

“Hello,” He greeted with a small smile and polite wave, mentally face palming at the fact that he was still terrible with first meetings and conversations with strangers.

The elderly lady seemed to have dismissed his awkward greeting, gasping and covering her mouth as she leaned over the counter. “Oh, wow. You are so pretty!”

Yeosang’s eyebrows shot up at the sudden compliment. Stunned, he began laughing it off with a mix of embarrassment and flattery. “Oh- um, Thank you,” 

She smiled, cocking her head gently. “Of course sweetie. You look exactly like an angel, you should be a model if you aren’t one!”

Yeosang didn’t really know how to reply to that, so he simply nodded and smiled. The lady continued being kind and outgoing, which he appreciated.

“You’re a new customer, so what are you interested in trying?” She slid the menu towards him and Yeosang picked it up, flipping through it carefully while humming.

He glanced up from the menu, a bit nervous. “I don’t... really know. Um, do you mind just... choosing something? I’m not a picky eater so I’ll eat anything,”

She nodded eagerly, eyes glistening in excitement. “I’ll get you a personal home special- only because you’re pretty and I like you!”

Yeosang let out a breath through his nose, this time genuinely smiling and trying not to gush over the compliment that made his confidence rise.

He took out his wallet once she named the price, and afterwards she handed him a cute fortune cookie wrapped in a ribbon and told him to sit down at a table outside.

Even though Yeosang had already passed the tables on the outside, actually sitting on one was more therapeutic that he thought.

He watched adults and children walk past, all talking to one anther and laughing. The street lamps were now on as the sky darkened, and the fireflies were starting to fly around the big oak tree that wasn’t too far from him.

It had been a peaceful day. Maybe after eating and relaxing for just a little bit he’d go home and go sleep earlier than anyone so they don’t make him do chores.

After 25 minutes or so, Yeosang was scrolling aimlessly through his phone, patiently waiting for whatever food he was to be surprised with.

“Here’s your food, sorry for the wait-“

That voice.

Yeosang didn’t even get to think twice when his head snapped up, meeting eyes with someone who stared at him in shock.

He was around his age — early 20’s, in incredibly attractive, black hair that was parted in the middle with piercings on his ears. He wore a simple beige dress shirt that was unbuttoned by the collar, and if you peaked you could catch the delicate golden chain of a necklace by there.

Yeosang felt his eyes begin to burn, and something felt like it had been dropped on his stomach.

He couldn’t find the words. What could explain this?

The other swallowed, setting the rest of the food down. He looked like he was trying his best to remain calm for some reason. “You...”

His voice. Something about his voice seemed so familiar.

Yeosang gave an awkward laugh to brush everything off, pulling his plates closer. “Sorry, that was weird. You just... caught me off guard.”

The waiter nodded slowly and carefully, tray in hand that he clutched a little too tightly. “...enjoy your meal,” he finally said, leaving before walking away quickly.

Yeosang for the life of him couldn’t help but watch him walk away and disappear into the back. He felt his heart sink, and his appetite fell as much as he tried to eat.

He spent the last 30 minutes picking at his food, knowing it actually tasted pretty good but he just couldn’t bring it out in him to take another bite. He felt bad for wasting the cook’s food, genuinely.

“It looks like you didn’t like my grandson’s cooking,” 

Yeosang would’ve flinched if he could, eyes quickly landing on the elderly lady who now sat across from him with cheek in hand. She looked a bit disappointed, staring at Yeosang.

He shook his head rapidly, taking a sip from his cold water. “No, not at all. I really do like it, but I suddenly lost my appetite.” He frowned, glancing from the food to her apologetically. “Do you think it’s okay if I can just take it home instead?” 

Her face did a complete 180, brightening enough to light up a whole world. She smiled, teeth full blast. “I was waiting for you to ask!!” She exclaimed excitedly, getting up quickly to run to the counter. 

“Come! Come!” She waved a hand, making Yeosang stand up and walk behind the counter to where she tried to crouch down but failed. 

Yeosang automatically laid a hand in her thin arms, gently to provide her stability. 

She sighed, “Oh, my poor knees. Could you get that, sweetheart? My Wooyoung usually does it, but he just left a while ago.”

Yeosang felt his body go numb. 

He froze in place, lips parted with eyebrows raised at the name.

_ Wooyoung. _

He stepped back, feeling his heart start to pick up it’s pace. “Wooyoung.” He whispered, fingers gingerly touching his lips in disbelief. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, voice full of concern at the scene occurring right now.

Yeosang shook his head slowly, staring at nothing with wide eyes. He didn’t even spare a glance at her, eyes flickering to the doors that lead to the kitchen. 

_ Wooyoung. _

He pushed them open with unnecessary force, his head anxiously whipping back and forth in search of the familiar face in the kitchen which was only met with strangers. 

He shook his head, almost afraid, backing out of the same doors he busted in. 

He felt his body bump into a smaller one, the old lady. She had her brows furrowed together and hands extended out. “What’s wrong-“

“Where is he?” Yeosang barely whispered.

“Who?” 

Yeosang’s eyes were wide and frantic, lips trembling with his shoulders slumped. He looked nothing like the person that had just been picking at their food for half an hour straight.

He took a deep, shaky breath, glancing from the kitchen doors to the elderly lady.

“Wooyoung. Where is he?”


End file.
